Ivan the Werewolf
by RoseMary2435
Summary: Ivan get's bit by a wolf. But not just any wolf. Read to find out what happens. [RusPru yaoi. Don't like, don't read]
1. Chapter 1

**So I was watching ****_Hellsing Untimate_**** last night and I swear the werewolf in it looked like Ivan. So I decided to make a story of where Ivan becomes one. Enjoy~**

**I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

><p>Russia, or Ivan Braginski, sat through another world meeting. He wouldn't mind the noise if everyone wasn't terrified of him or wouldn't mind being at the meetings if he had friends to talk to. But his sister insisting they 'become one', Alfred annoyingly louder than ever, and Ludwig yelling at everyone, finally made the Russian snap.<p>

Ivan stood up. His violet eyes were closed. All conversations stopped once he stood up. He didn't look nor talk to anyone, he just left the room and into the streets of Germany.

Ivan continued to walk until he felt better. He stopped and looked around. He frowned. When did he end up in the woods?

Ivan sighed and fixed his scarf. '_Guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going...again._' The Russian thought as he started to walk back the way he possibly came from.

Ivan looked around and noticed it was getting darker. He felt his coat pockets then groaned as he found only his bottle of vodka.

"Great. How am I to defend myself with a bottle of vodka?" Ivan grumbled as he stuffed his bottle back into his coat.

He looked around and sighed. He was completely lost in a land where he had no sense of direction. Ivan sat down at the bast of one of the trees and rubbed his face. '_Nothing could be worse than trying to fend off my sister..._' Ivan thought.

A growl startled the Russian. He looked around and huffed not seeing anything. A second growl sounded, and it was much closer than the first. Ivan really wished he had his trusty pipe with him now.

Ivan stood up and looked around. He noticed a tawny wolf stalking around him a little ways off. The Russian frowned and went into a fighting stance. Sure he knew how to fight with his fists, but he'd much prefer his pipe than anything.

The tawny wolf growled and rushed him. It's fangs dripping with saliva and blood. Ivan held his ground and punched the wolf. He yelled as another he didn't notice dig it's fangs into his shoulder through his thick coat. Ivan growled and ripped the wolf from his shoulder. He threw it at a tree hard. He panted and held his shoulder. It was stinging horribly. The tawny wolf had ran off.

Ivan removed his hand to see blood on his glove. He panted and let his legs give out. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

"OI! WEST! HE'S OVER HERE!" a familiar voice yelled. Ivan looked up to see a certain albino rushing over to the clearing he was in with Ludwig following close behind.

Ivan continued to pant. His vision going blurry then he slumped against the tree. Passing out from the pain and blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**Sorry for not updating for a while ^^' I've been very busy with work and haven't really had any time to update any of my stories.**

**But I have a new chapter update for you guys now~ Enjoy~**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: I forgot to mention that the story will switch between different points of views. ^^'<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked at the Russian lying in my bed. I had re-bandaged his wound twice that day. I sighed and leaned my head back against the back of the office chair that I had brought over next to my bed. Thinking of when Ludwig and I had found him.<p>

'_I rushed to Ivan's side. He was panting even when he was unconscious. I quickly removed his coat to see how bad the damage was. I sighed as I saw that it had just broken the skin. Ludwig was already wrapping it._

_"You got him?" I asked. Ludwig nodded as he lifted Ivan onto his back._

_"Go check tat body though. Ivan's wound looks like a wolf bite...not a stab wound..." Ludwig said his piece then jogged to his house._

_I sighed and walked to the body. I frowned and growled at it. It was certainly human, but the black wolf ears and tail told me otherwise._

_I heard a deep growl coming from my left. I looked and shivered slightly. A tawny wolf was slowly stalking forward. I growled at it. It growled back. It's ears flat against its head and hackles raised. I growled darker. The wolf growled again but laid down on the ground. Submitting to me. I huffed and walked back to Ludwig's home with Ivan's coat in my hand._

_When I arrived, Francis and Antonio were waiting for me in Ludwig's living room._

_'Mon Dieu. We saw what damage was done to ze Russian. Will he be alright?" Francis asked me._

_"Kesesesese! He'll be fine. He just needs to be bandaged and lots of rest." I reassured my french friend._

_I smiled at them then went up to my room. Knowing Ludwig wouldn't like him anywhere else.'_

I looked at Ivan. '_Three days...you've been asleep for three days..._'

Ivan was panting slightly still in his sleep but wasn't as bad as the first night. I sighed and moved some of his beige bangs from his forehead. I frowned slightly and placed the back of my hand against his forehead. Feeling it burning hot. I groaned slightly.

"Great...' I grumbled to myself. I looked over the Russian to see he still had his scarf on. I sighed. "You're more than likely going to strangle me if you found out...but you need to break that fever..." I said to him as I removed his scarf.

I sat back down in the chair and looked at Ivan's neck. '_Still so many scars..._' I looked at the scarf in my hands. '_Do you feel as though if others knew...they wouldn't be scared of you anymore and just show you pity?_'

I sighed and stood up. Placing Ivan's scarf with his coat and shirt in one of the wooden chairs I had in my room.

"Piyo!" A small chip sounded. I looked and smiled at Gilbird, who was sitting on the back of the chair.

"He'll be fine bud." I said as he flew and landed on my shoulder. "He's been through worse." I petted Gilbird's head as I walked back to my office chair and sat cross legged in it. I stared at Ivan's resting face.

'_And so have I_.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Favs, Reviews ~ Always appreciated<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

**Got anther chapter done for ya to read~**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

That's all I was doing.

Running.

Nothing but darkness around me. I panted and pushed myself farther. Swearing I could see light in the distance along with voices.

'_Op...or..._'

I frowned and continued running. Then I heard something running beside me. I looked and saw a beige wolf with a scarf around it's neck running along side me from what looked like a forest.

It's violet eyes looked at me. '_Open the door. Set me free._'

I skidded to a stop as it did the same. I panted and looked at the wolf. "Who are you."

The wolf just stared at me. A little white bunny appeared next to the wolf. It looked down and licked it's head. The bunny closed its eyes then opened them. They were as red as Gilbert's. (**A/N: Hint hint~ :3**) I frowned.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed. The wolf looked at me.

'_Should you really be asking yourself that? I am you._' The wolf said walking closer.

I stared at the wolf. Noticing that it's fur was the same beige/ashy blonde as my hair and it's eyes were the same shade of violet. I frowned. "How?"

'_That wolf that bit you was a werewolf. Thus you now have me following you around._' The wolf sat down. I frowned. '_It's time to wake. Open the door when you feel ready._'

The wolf dissipated. In it's place was an old oak door with a window showing the forest that the wolf was running through.

Everything started to get blurry. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I frowned at the light that hit the back of my eyelids. I slowly opened one eye to see white all around me. I blinked a few times clearing the sleep from my eyes then looking around.<p>

'_Pine and mint...where have I smelt this scent before?_' I looked to my right and saw Gilbert sitting cross legged in an office chair, sleeping. His head supported by his hand and arm. Gilbird resting atop his silver head.

I sat up, wincing as my shoulder moved. I ran a hand through my hair then let it fall back into place. I looked at Gilbert and smiled slightly.

Gilbird fluffed his feathers and looked at me. I put a finger to my lips. Gilbird nodded and flew to land on my head. I smiled at him then looked back at Gilbert.

'_He looks so peacefull..._' I thought, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair. He hummed in his sleep. I smiled and continued to stroke his hair. '_Soft just like a krolik's fur..._'

I removed my hand as I saw white wolf ears appear on top of his head. I blinked then ran a finger over the new appendages. Gilbert shivered.

"Nynn..." he bit his lower lip as I continued to feel how soft they were. I stopped when I saw that the Prussian was waking.

Ruby red eyes still blurry with sleep looked around. They landed on me and Gilbert smiled. "Glad to see that you are awake." His voice was low and full of sleep still. I smiled at him.

"Da. I feel rested." I looked around the room and noticed my scarf, shirt, and coat were hanging over a chair. I heard Gilbert swear before he landed on top of me. Forcing me to lay back.

"Uh...heh...must have sat too long..." Gilbert said, his face extremely close to mine.

His cheeks had a small dusting of red. I just kept staring at him. He swallowed. I saw his ruby eyes flicker to my lips then back to my eyes. I placed my hands on his hips. Don't really know why, just felt right. I took in all of Gilbert's face then leaned in and brushed our lips together. I felt him shiver under my hands. I had that same shiver travel down my spine. I pulled away, looking for his reaction.

Gilbert's face was red. He swallowed again and sat back. My hands still on his hips. I was as shocked at kissing him as he, I bet, contemplated why I had done that. "Why...Why did you kiss me...?"

I let my hands slowly slide off Gilbert's hips, him shivering at the feeling, as they landed on his thighs. "I'm not sure...just felt like I needed to..." I said, letting my eyes travel down him.

Gilbert placed his hands on top of mine. Making me look back up at him. "Then...do you mind...if I...um...lay next to you?" He averted his gaze as he said that last bit. His face still red.

I smiled. "Nyct. I don't mind."

Gilbert looked at me and smiled slightly. He laid down on my chest. His face facing towards the left and the open window that I hadn't noticed. He tucked his hands and arms against our chests. I left my hands where they were. I saw Gilbird land on Gilbert's hair and settle down. I smiled at them, yawned, then closed my eyes. Following them into the land of nod.

Well...one at least...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fav, Reviews ~ Always appreaciated<strong>_


End file.
